Tenebris Lupi
The Tenebris Lupi are a species of bipedal, wolf like mammalians that reside in the Sagittarius Arm. They are a fairly calm species that do not interact with other species in a large scale manner. As well as this they use crystalline technologies that can be very useful in energy storage and gathering. Culture The Tenebris Lupi have a culture of philosophic yet fairly combative nature. They usually emphasize on fighting when necessary but also spend their time thinking of solutions for the mind. The Tenebris Lupi's philosophical nature allows them to judge things more neutrally and more fairly than other species. The Tenebris' combative nature usually means that minor cutting injuries happen more often due to blunt blade or hand to hand dueling being legal but murders are quite low in statistics and the more common causes of death for the Tenebris Lupi is old age or rare diseases. They spend most of their time thinking of the grand cosmos, improving on their craftsmanship, or exploring the unknown because they find it is a lot more amusing than many other things. Anatomy 'Head' The Tenebris Lupi's head resembles a head of a dog and wolf but has adapted to the Tenebris Lupi's bipedal body pose. 'Ears' The Tenebris Lupi have ears that are more sensitive than a human's ear that can detect sounds better which helps them in hunting situations. 'Nose' The nose of a Tenebris Lupi is more sensitive than a human which allows them to track their prey or targets more easily. 'Eyes' A Tenebris Lupi's eyes are capable of seeing the same colors that a human can see. Some mutate the ability of seeing infrared signatures this allows a Tenebris to see in the dark better. 'Heart & Circulatory System' The heart & circulatory system of the Tenebris has adapted for their metabolism and for their active bursts of activity when they are awake. 'Arms & Hands' A Tenebris Lupi's arms are somewhat less capable of a human in terms of lifting but can be more suitable for fast arm movements which help them in hand to hand combat. Their hands have stronger bones & muscles than a human's this helps them in grabbing flesh or help them with doing more hand straining tasks. 'Legs & Feet' The Tenebris Lupi have semi digitigrade legs that allow them to run more quickly than a human but are slightly less capable of climbing steep surfaces. Their feet are adapted to walk on smooth or rough surfaces. Government & Military The Tenebris Lupi have governing and military forces that they refer to as "houses" that rule them with different methods but generally treat the population of the territory they are holding with respect and care. Some of the houses use currency while others use rankings for different privileges. The Tenebris Lupi have 46 houses. The houses are quite philosophical entities that have to judge crimes very carefully and neutrally as possible. Warfare between houses is quite rare unless the houses have very low resources and no other house accepts to assist them or when another house has gone renegade and started to attack other houses for personal reasons. The members of a house are seen as superiors than can be trusted because the Tenebris Lupi judge by merit, not by family blood or amount of money. The houses usually manage resources and population with great care or they will be imbalanced and be harder to manage. Warfare The Tenebris Lupi have certain rules for small scale warfare to prevent from resources being lost too fast without a gain that compensates the loss but when faced in actual warfare of considerable proportions the house who is faced with a large scale warface unleashes its military force and uses its capabilities to its maximum degree. The Tenebris Lupi have technologies that allow them to be very mobile in warfare that make them capable of considerable firepower while being agile and they use tactics in warfare that makes full use of their different varieties of their battle suits with the combinations of different potent weaponry to achieve maximum efficiency. The Tenebris Lupi have a variety of battle suits, armored mechs, insect walkers, quick drone bombers, and hover vehicles that makes up their style of in atmosphere warfare which is maximum mobility with the ability to assault or defend their points of interest. The Tenebris Lupi in space combat rather use small but capable combat ships rather than large titans as evidenced by the rarity of titans and large ships in all of the current houses, they seemingly use gravity drives to make their ships move around space but in orbits they use very efficient combustion thusters to move around in orbit safely, the Tenebris use very potent weapons in space that are capable of destroying other ships rather quickly and combine them with strategies that make them very mobile. Technologies The Tenebris Lupi have crystalline technologies that can withstand incredible amounts of heat and store it to convert it into energy that they use for different applications. The Tenebris lupi have also made a large advancement in gate warping and terraforming technologies that allow them to build colonies within a long span of time. The Tenebris Lupi's crystalline technologies are quite vulnerable to being damaged with bullets or other projectiles that are made out of metals being launched by kinetic or electromagnetic force. The Tenebris Lupi have some nanobot technologies but are lagging behind human nanobots by some years. The Tenebris Lupi can also fight other species that have advanced in space warfare by using their combat ships and long ranged missiles that would make the other species that tried to combat them fly away at the sight of missile barrages. They are capable of warfare with an entire species but refuse to go to war unless required to. Language The Tenebris Lupi use three main languages consisting of fine sounds that a human can reproduce mostly without troubles except for the low pitched words. The languages use similar writing styles consisting of lines that signal which tone to say it and is moderately easy to learn. Words from each of the languages can be distinguished fairly easily if you have average hearing ability. The languages can be similar with some confusion at times for the under taught speakers. The languages were made about 5600 earth years ago by the houses of old to make it easier for the population to speak to each territory with greater ease and less confusion. Religion The Tenebris have three deities referred to as "The Trinity," they are listed below along with a brief explanation of their concepts and ideals. Agathel Death, Ending and peaceful death: "All things die, and all things deserve an end, all things deserve to die in peace, knowing that from here on everything will be okay." Darahel Warfare, Conflict and justice: "Conflict is a blessing, It allows us to evolve and see things from a different point of view. However, Unnecessary cruelty, killing and discrimination will immediately make it a curse." Nzuheel Peace, Stable relations and fair treatment: "Everyone should be treated as a friend, whether they are an ally or an enemy, treat people equally and you will be blessed, set people apart and you will be doomed." Trivia * The original appearance of the Tenebris Lupi was inspired by a character from a game called, "Broken age" . * The current appearance of the Tenebris Lupi was inspired by Bloodborne, H.P lovecraft, and various pictures and references of wolves and werewolves in google search images. Category:Species Category:Sentient Species